


Not a story to tell the grandkids.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one marriage proposal that will NOT be appearing in detail in Henry's story book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a story to tell the grandkids.

“How do you feel about kids?”

Killian looked up from the pan he was watching. The milk wasn’t close to boiling yet.

“You know I love Henry, proudest day of my life when the lad called me Dad for the first time.” 

Killian gave her a toothy grin. That day had been months ago and he still got a tingle thinking about it. To be accepted as a father figure by a lad as bloody heroic as Henry, well he’d never dared too dream of anything so good happening in his life. 

His eyebrows dipped as he caught the thoughtful look on Emma’s face. She was looking at the pan of warming milk as if it held some answer to whatever was on her mind. Killian waited quietly while she gathered her thoughts. She chewed her lip as she said;

“What about other kids?”

Killian shrugged and stirred the milk.

“They’re alright. Are your parents wanting us to babysit Neal?”

“Yeah, but I mean how would you feel about us having a kid?”

The spoon flipped from Killian’s hand and clattered on the countertop. He stared at Emma in wide eyed shock. Her face hardened and Killian saw her walls slam up.

“Okay. Sorry I mentioned it.”

“Emma.”

Killian turned as she stomped passed him and snagged his hook in her belt. She resisted for a second, but let him pull her towards him. He licked his lips and swallowed hard as his eyes drifted to her firm, flat stomach.

“Are, are we expecting Swan?”

“No. Good thing too considering the look of horror on your face just now.”

Killian brought his hand up to gently cup her face. The hardness in her eyes was still there, but she didn’t run away from his touch.

“That wasn’t horror at the idea of us having a child. That was fear that your mother would keelhaul me for getting you with child, before we’re wedded.”

Softness returned to Emma’s eyes and she nuzzled her cheek into his hand. Killian gave her a warm smile as his voice dropped suggestively lower.

“However, since we’re not expecting yet, I’m more than willing to get started on making our child.”

Emma felt a shiver dance down her spine. The smouldering look Killian was giving her was pure sex. If humans procreated via eye sex she would have been pregnant already. She snaked her hands around his neck, catching her thumbs on the scruff of his jaw before twirling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“What about my Mother keelhauling you?”

Killian wrapped his hand around her waist and swayed them together on the spot.

“Well, I’m thinking that were we expecting she’d not have time to plan a monster of a royal wedding.”

Emma snorted. Mary Margaret had already been dropping not so subtle hints that she was hoping for a wedding soon. Emma kept reminding her that Killian hadn’t asked her yet, which only made Mary Margaret smile as if she knew something Emma didn’t.

“Don’t hold your breath on that one. Mom is a demon planner.”

Killian pursed his lips and hummed, conceding her point.

“True enough, but if we were to get pregnant soon, our bairn would be of an age with Neal and Rowena.”

Everything Killian was saying was making it sound like he was all for the idea of them having a kid, but Emma had to be sure.

“You really like the idea?”

Killian kissed her quickly.

“A bairn made from the two of us,” Killian’s voice broke a little with the emotion he was feeling, “I can’t think of any greater treasure in all the realms.”

Emma blinked the happy tears from her eyes as she turned the gas off under the forgotten milk pan. 

“Take me to bed and let’s get to work.”

“Aye my lady.”

Killian swung her into his arms and carried her like a bride to their bedroom.

Many hours later as they lazed, sweat sheened and sated in the afterglow something finally clicked into place in Emma’s head. She sat bolt upright and looked down at Killian.

“Did we just get engaged?”

Killian grinned.

“Aye, I suppose we did, love. Not exactly a storybook proposal, but there is one traditional thing I can do.”

He sat up and softly kissed her before climbing off the bed and rummaging in the top drawer of the dresser. He crawled back onto the bed and opened his closed hand.  
On his palm lay a silver ring with an aquamarine stone flanked by two swans. Emma gave a small sigh as Killian raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rowena is the name I think Henry will suggest for Robin's baby girl.


End file.
